Youkai Sight
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Mana Kamari has the ability to see youkai. Merely an observer, she is surprised and a little frightened to find herself in a situation where she must act to save an innocent human from utter misery and pain. The problem: someone's watching her....


_Disclaimer: I do not own _Tactics_. Mana Kamari and any character not associated with the series that appear in this fanfiction, however, are of my own creation and are legally mine._

_Crimson: **points up at disclaimer** I hope that doesn't get me in trouble or anything. I'm really just concerned for anybody who actually does try this and anyone who is a victim of this. Anyway, please read on! I hope my story is a good one. I'm enjoying writing this._

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"What are you doing here, child?" came a soft whisper in the night air. A light breeze carried the words to the ears of a young girl who had been kicking her bare legs in the cold waters of the lake.

The little girl froze, stunned to hear someone in what had been her sanctuary. Blue and green eyes gazed around the small clearing, searching for the owner of the feminine voice. A giggle somewhere in front of her brought her eyes back to the lake. She toppled backwards at what she found there.

"You are a curious one, little human," the lady in front of her commented, covering her bell-like laughter with an elegant, pale hand. Silky, dark-blue hair floated on the water's surface, not unlike seaweed. Amused, almond-shaped, silver eyes watched the young child scramble to her knees. "What is your name?"

"I—Mana. Mana Kamari," the girl stuttered, miscolored eyes wide as she stared at the beautiful woman. "What are you?" Mana asked innocently, not realizing that she may have sounded impolite.

The woman laughed again at the child's bravado. "I am a water nymph. In another country, all the way on the other side of the world, I would belong to a class called 'youkai'," she explained, eyes glowing as she spoke of that particular land. "But I'm not there so the people here would know me simply as a nyad."

After she finished her explanation, she moved closer to the human child. Mana moved away from her touch automatically, fear showing plainly in her face. The nyad smiled sadly at her.

"How is it that you can see me, little one? I'm positive that I threw up a glamour so no human should be able to see me."

Mana cocked her head curiously at the woman, wondering what a 'glamour' was. Blue-black hair fell around her shoulders, framing her pale face as she moved forward slowly. She spoke as she reached a hand out to caress a lock of surprisingly-dry hair. The nymph allowed her to, sad smile turning into a happy grin.

"I don't know," Mana answered truthfully. "I've always been able to see things that aren't supposed to be there." She stopped petting the youkai's beautiful locks as her memories caught up with her, and she remembered why she was there. She sat back on her legs sadly, looking down at the ripples in the dark water. A warm touch stroked her cheek, bringing with it a soothing sensation that calmed her from the inside-out. She looked up, straight into the sympathetic eyes of the nyad.

"What is it, sweet? Do the humans not believe you?" she asked softly, hitting right on the mark. She saw the girl flinch and knew she guessed correctly. "It's common for those who can not see with their own eyes to believe the words of one who can see. By the way, my name is Yuri. I'm originally from Japan, but I followed the flow of the rain one day, and ended up here." She smiled reassuringly at the small girl, only a hint of sadness showing in her kind gaze. "I wish to return there someday."

"I'll bring you back," Mana promised, jaw set in determination.

"What?" the nymph looked at the girl in astonishment, unable to believe her ears.

"I'll take you back to Japan," Mana repeated, smiling at her new-found friend. "I promise."

"You . . . You're not afraid of me? Even though I'm youkai?" Yuri asked, amazed to find such a human. Silver eyes watched Mana in awe as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid of my daddy. Not of you," Mana replied, clutching her arm which hung at an odd angle.

"Your daddy?" the nymph questioned in puzzlement. Realization dawned on her face as she understood the significance of what Mana had said. Anger twisted her features into a ghastly mask. An urge to protect the seven-year-old girl surged through the water nymph, surprising her with its presence. She felt a hand clutch a lock of her long hair and had to stop herself from dunking beneath the lake's concealing waters.

"Could you stay with me? Be my friend? I'm afraid to be alone . . ." Mana asked the nymph, tears falling down her cheeks. At Yuri's nod, Mana smiled gratefully.

"We'll all stay by your side. Whenever you need us, we'll be here," Yuri promised.

"'All of us'?" Mana inquired, confused by what her friend meant. She cocked her head which made Yuri laugh.

"Yes. There are more youkai than just me around here. I'm sure they'll love to meet you, Mana-chan." She watched as gratitude, relief, and happiness lit the little girl's face. She had to move quickly to catch the child as she sprung off the wooden dock.

"Thank you, Yuri-san!" Mana shouted as she and Yuri toppled over into the lake. She had finally made a friend in this world. Seven years of being alone, trapped with her abusive father, and Mana had, at last, found solace in someone.

"You have the youkai sight, my dear Mana-chan," Yuri whispered into the girl's dark hair as she held her close. "We'll always be by your side . . . ."


End file.
